Monster
by piggybufallo
Summary: Natsu's dark side are unconsciously awaken, and it's uncontrollable. NaLu. Contains OC.
1. Lust

Monster

_**I decided to make a NaLu because an idea just pops in my head! I don't know if this story will turns weird or not -_- but I really hope it won't! It'll be divided into few chapters. **_

_**Um, this chapter is almost rated M but actually it's not, so I think it's okay to rate it T...? By the way, please enjoy the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

**1 – Lust**

Lucy take her small mirror out from her pouch, and stare at her reflection. Yep, she's pretty. Cancer did her hair well and the make-up also done well. Lucy must admit, shenever thought that Cana will be a real expert about cosmetics.

Lucy stares at the door of her apartment. Now she's waiting inside, waiting for Natsu to come, for their third date. Lucy have prayed every night since a week ago for this night, because clearly she wants this date to ends well, not like the previous dates. She have bought many DVDs, and she had told Charle to take Happy somewhere far away, so he won't disturb her date like what he did on the previous dates. Seriously, having a talk about love while a flying cat flying around you and asking unexpected questions are too annoying, for real.

Suddenly the door opens and someone steps in. Lucy glances and she smiles when she see the person that just stepped in.

"Lucy! Hi!" says Natsu , with a big grin on his face. He run inside and sit in front of Lucy. Carefully, he gives Lucy a pink box.

"I bought some candies for tonight, maybe we can eat it in the middle of the movie!"

Lucy chuckles. "But I have made buckets of popcorn!"

"We have many movies, right? Buckets of popcorn wouldn't be enough." Says Natsu, while examining the DVDs – "let's start with... the comedy one or the horror one?"

"I think the com-"

"Yeah, let's start with the horror one!" says Natsu, and quickly put the DVD on the player. Lucy pouts.

"I don't want to watch ghosts, Natsu!"

But suddenly Natsu put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulls her closer, until Lucy's cheek touchs his firm chest.

"You have me. I'll protect you from anything."

Lucy slowly smiles, and starts to relax when the movie starts.

The movie is about bunch of teenagers having a holiday camp at a weird forest. And looks like a ghost of a man that died in that forest is still haunting the forest, and the ghost is about to kill all of these teenagers.

Lucy is pretty enjoying the movie until some romantic scenes between two characters appears. Well yeah, these characters are dating each other in the movie, and now their friends left them alone at the camp. And they're starts to... doing some NC-17 scenes.

Lucy slowly glances at Natsu. His eyes are focused on the movie, watching the adult scenes while Lucy is trying hard to avoid it. Sometimes Natsu's hand plays with Lucy's hair, sometimes he kiss her head while the scenes are playing. The adult scenes is pretty long, it pisses Lucy.

"Luce, give me some of the chocolate." Asks Natsu, gently poke Lucy's head.

Lucy stares at the box. She already ate them all, except one.

Lucy turns around and put the chocolate on Natsu's mouth. "This is the only one that left..sorry."

Natsu chuckles while chewing the chocolate, his eyes are focused on Lucy, then moves to her lips.

"Do you ate the one with the filling inside? You got some spots here." Says Natsu, pointing at his lips.

Lucy glances at her lips, looking for the chocolate spot, but suddenly Natsu leans forward and kiss her upper lips. The kiss is hungry and rough.

Lucy smiles and kiss him back. It's only a kiss and maybe will continues as a make-out session, nothing to worry about.

And she's right. Natsu tilts his head to get a better access, pulls Lucy closer and put Lucy on his lap. Lucy put both of her arms on his shoulder, while Natsu starts moving to her neck.

Lucy leans her chin on Natsu's shoulder, enjoying every touches from him, until suddenly she feels Natsu starts lifting her shirt.

Her eyes snaps open, and she glances at Natsu's hand. It's on her stomach righ now, and his fingers starts moving to her chest, while his other hand is grabbing her butt and now is trying to pull her skirt as well.

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu just hums and keep doing his actions, which are giving undeniable pleasure for Lucy. Lucy can feel a fight inside her brain; one side of her brain tells her to stop him but the other one tells her to keep it going.

Suddenly, Lucy push Natsu away, stand up and step backwards, leaving Natsu who looks suprised on the floor.

Lucy glares at Natsu, but then she finds something different.

Natsu's eyes. The eyes are different. It's dark, it's lustful. There are dark circles under his eyes, and he's staring at Lucy with an unusual stare. He's staring at Lucy like she's his prey, his target.

_ It's not Natsu._

"Natsu, I remembers that we have made a promise." Says Lucy, slowly.

"What? What promise? I don't remember anything." Says Natsu, slowly stand up, and walk towards Lucy, pushing Lucy until her back meets the wall.

Natsu is about to kiss her again when Lucy put her hand in front of Natsu's lips. "Yes, we HAVE. We promised we won't do it until we passes 18 years old."

Natsu groans. "So what. We'll passes it in few months, get an early start is not a problem."

"NO. I don't want to." Says Lucy, determined. She glares at Natsu, while he also glares back at her in disbelief.

"If you really want to do it, not tonight. If you still insist, you can get out from here." Says Lucy.

A silence is going on between those two, until Natsu narrows his eyes and step backs.

"Fine, bitch. You're worthless if you're not going to give me what I want, actually."

Lucy's jaws drop as she watches Natsu finish his sentence and walk to the door.

"If you want to _break up_, it's okay. I only can gain _nothing_ from you. You're indeed _worthless_."

Natsu open the door, get out and slam it until it closes.

_Break up?_

_He wants to break up?_

_ He doesn't want me anymore?_

_ I'm nothing?_

_ I'm worthless?_

As the voice of Natsu's steps fades away, Lucy fell to her knees, crying.

_**Is it weird? Is it? Actually I'm really scared about your reviews and comments ~ **_


	2. Grey

**Monster**

_**2 – Grey**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Thank you for everyone that reviewed the first chapter ^^ **__**I hope **__**this one is **__**not weird T_T**__** Looks like I'm going to need more chapters to explain the whole story so you guys will understand.**_

Lucy leans her head on the counter. Her milkshake is still half full. She had came to the guild since 6.00 A.M. because she can't sleep, and decided to ordered Mirajane's chocolate milkshake to calm her mind. How could she sleep after the thing that happened to her?

"You're not going to finish that up, Lucy?" asks Mirajane softly. Lucy slowly shakes her head.

"I'll finish that up, Mirajane-san, don't worry." Says Lucy.

Mirajane put her hands on the counter and stares at Lucy. "You seems highly dispirited, Lucy. What happened?"

Lucy slowly lifts her face. "Wah, Mirajane-san. How do you know?"

"Your expression tells everything."

Lucy exhales. "Well…"

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. Who is this about? Natsu?"

"Ah, you guess it right on the first try."

"What happened? Did he ruin your date last night?"

"M-Mirajane-san! How do you know about my date?"

"Well~" says Mirajane – "Juvia kept complaining all night. She talked about Gray who had a date with Erza, and she also said that you and Natsu had a date too yesterday."

Lucy exhales again. "She's really great at gaining information, isn't she?"

"So? Did Natsu ruined your date last night? What? He didn't bring you any presents?"

"No, he bought me chocolates.."

"Then? What's the problem?"

Lucy keeps her gaze on the ground. "Mmm, well, I think... we broke up last night."

"WHAT?"

Lucy and Mirajane quickly turns to the source of the voice. Surprisingly, it's Erza, who already standing beside Lucy.

"E-Erza! Don't surprise me like that!"

"You broke up with him?" Erza is completely ignoring Mirajane's protest – "why? Is he a jerk?"

"E-E-Erza, calm down." Says Lucy – "well, I don't know... The way he acted and talked last night is just.."

"What? What have he done to you?" asks Erza and Mirajane together.

"But it's really horrible…"

"We won't tell anyone." Says Erza – "now, just tell me what did Natsu done to you."

Lucy inhales deeply, then exhales.

"Um, he was trying to have a s-"

"GOOD AFTERNOOOOOOOOOON!"

Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane turns their heads to the source of the voice.

"What a coincidence." Mumbles Erza – "let's wait until he's gone so you can continue your story."

Lucy's gaze is still focused on Natsu who just steps inside with Happy. She's confused. Really confused.

_How could he looks so happy? How could he act like he doesn't have a problem? _

Suddenly their gazes meets, and Lucy quickly turn her gaze back on the ground. Natsu smiles widely, and then run towards Lucy.

_Dammit dammit damm-_

"Luceeee~!"

Lucy freezes when suddenly Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him, until their shoulders meet. He's smiling so widely.

"Luce, I'm sorry I went home early~ I'm too sleepy and my eyes cannot handle it." Says Natsu – with an apologetic expression. "Are you okay? No one disturb you last night? Are the chocolates delicious? Do you watched the movie until it's finished?"

Lucy stares at Natsu in disbelief.

_Went home early? Because he's too sleepy? And suddenly he's worried about my security? And he acts like he __done NO__THING?_

"Lucy!" whispers Erza – "I thought you broke up!"

"I'll wait for the clearer story." Says Mirajane, and then walks back to the kitchen, leaving Erza who still looks really confused.

"I don't know!" whispers Lucy, and then turns back at Natsu.

"W-Wait." Says Lucy, gently push Natsu away from her. "I thought you hate me."

Natsu blinks, confused. "Hate you? Why? If I hate you I won't give you chocolates!"

"But last night you said I'm.."

"What? I think the last thing I said to you is I'm too sleepy and decided to go home so I won't bother you." Says Natsu, getting confused.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "W-What? Do you remember nothing from last night? Nothing? Even about the things that we done?"

Natsu's eyebrows twitches. "What? We're just watching movie, right? I don't think we're doing anything last night. I think I don't even kiss you."

Lucy's eyes grow widener.

Lucy stares at Natsu eyes, looking for any chances if he's lying or pretending, because people said you can see honesty from their eyes.

But Natsu's eyes are bright, clear, and grey like it used to be. He's staring at her confused, and innocently.

_That's not the eyes I saw last night….Last night it's black, pure black..._

Lucy examines Natsu, from the top of his head to his toes. She finds nothing suspicious – his clothes are his usual clothes; with that Igneel's scarf that getting dirty. Yeah, the scarf is pretty dirty, the color is grey. It used to be white, right?

"Did I do something wrong last night, Lucy?" asks Natsu again, this time, his expression is worried, which completely confuse Lucy.

"W-W-Well..."

"GUYS!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Erza quickly turn their head to the source of the voice. It's Gray and Happy, running towards them with papers on their hands.

"Look!"

Gray slams the paper on the counter, and points at the paper.

"This seems like an easy mission; look at the stats of the enemies! They're weak, and all we got to do is steal the treasures that they have stolen, and ta-dah, we'll get 5 billion jewels!" says Gray happily, while the others reading the paper carefully.

"5 billion?" asks Natsu and Lucy together.

"Yes, but look." Says Erza, points at a sentence on the paper – "they got 2500 people, they only can be defeated by physical attacks. It'll be pretty hard because it's only me and Lucy who can give physical attacks with big damage in one shot. Your fire and ice won't work."

"Well yes, but we're strong enough to defeat them just by punch and kick." Says Gray.

"Um, and – " says Lucy, then points at another sentence – "They said that these thieves are also popular for as the rape criminals. Their victims are countless. They can't let a women who walk in their territory to easily go."

"Aye…." Says Happy – "it'll be dangerous for the girls to go. These thieves will catch them unless the girls are able to defeat 2500 people."

"We need to give up on this mission, then..." says Gray, and then stretch his hand to reach the paper – "ugh, I thought this mission will be easy."

Suddenly Natsu snaps that paper. "We still can do this. The reward is really big. You can't miss this."

"But if we go there, we can't do anything. We can't bring the girls because we're definitely outnumbered and can't protect them from 2500 horny thieves, and our attacks are useless." Says Gray – "don't be such an idiot."

"But the main goal is to get the jewelry, right? Then, just bring the girls." Says Natsu – "use them as the bait and while these shitheads are distracted, we take the jewel."

All of them staring in Natsu in shock, can't believe Natsu's words.

"Y-You want me and Erza to be the bait?" asks Lucy in disbelief.

"Yeah. Just be the bait while we take the jewel. Just pray that we can save you before they rape you. "

"What? Bait?" asks Gray, his tone is deep, like he's holding anger – "and you will let them rape Lucy and Erza?"

"So what? Let them be raped. The rewards worth i-"

Suddenly Natsu flies across the guild, and his back slams the wall and the galloons of wine. Before he could move even one of his toes, Gray already punch his face and kick his stomach. He pulls Natsu's collar up.

"What was that for?" screams Natsu angrily, while struggling.

"Shut your fucking mouth up, son of a bitch." Says Gray.

"So what, asshole? It's 5 billion jewels! They're just gonna lose their virginity – oh, or did they lost it already?"

Gray kicks Natsu's face non-stop and attacking him with ice, while Natsu tries to dodge as much as he could while struggling from the ice.

Natsu roars angrily, and then blow an explosive fire towards Gray. Gray quickly dodges and attacks Natsu with his ice.

"E-Erza, they start to destroy everything..." mumbles Lucy. Erza hisses, and then run to Natsu and Gray who was still busy fighting.

"STOP THIS AT O-"

Lucy gasps as Erza kicked by someone and flies across the room, and hit the counter. She quickly runs to Erza.

"Erza! Are you okay?"

Erza whimpers, and Lucy can see that her arm is bleeding because she hit the sharp edge of the counter.

"Damn that Natsu! What the fuck is happened to him!"

Lucy turns her head and watches the fight between Gray and Natsu. The fire is everywhere, and Natsu attacking Gray without any mercy. And his fire is not just red; it's kind of dark purple, almost black. Other guild members that tried to separate them,ended up thrown into walls or tables.

The fight lasts too long, the tables and chairs are completely destroyed and finally Lucy realizes something – Natsu's attacks are completely merciless and Gray is about to lose.

Lucy quickly stands up and run towards Gray, who just thrown outside by Natsu's firestorm. Gray's wounds are severe, and he looks like he's almost ouf of breath.

"G-Gray!"

"Lucy, watch out!"

Suddenly Gray pushes Lucy away, and as he push her, Natsu send another attack towards Gray and it hit him, right when he's defenseless.

"Gray!" screams Lucy and Erza. Lucy quickly runs back to Gray and check his condition. His wound getting more severe and he's almost unconscious.

Lucy turns back and found Natsu; his hands are still surrounded by fire. He's glaring at Gray, then at Lucy.

Lucy freezes.

_Those eyes. Those dark eyes from last night. _

Lucy gulps, then stands up and stretches her arms in front of Gray.

In front of her is Natsu, fire surrounds him, his dark grey scarf is still on his neck, glaring at her with his black eyes and without any expression.

"Natsu, stop fighting! What is wrong with you? "

Natsu snorts. "I hated him since a long time ago, and he perfectly pissed me off today."

"You will not hurt Gray again! You will need to pass my dead body first!"

Natsu narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure?" asks Natsu, still without any expression. "Because if you really is going to do that, my attack will hit you first, and usually the first hit is always really painful."

"Don't acts like a monster that doesn't have any feelings. Gray is your friend! It's just a simple problem!"

"I don't care," – says Natsu – "if anyone blocks me for getting what I want, I'll destroy them."

"Go away, Lucy!" shouts Gray – "Go!"

Lucy glares at Natsu, challenging him, even though she knows that she's scared.

_It's Natsu. He won't hurt me__ and Gray._

_ He's my best friend since my first time in this guild, right?_

_ He promised he will never get me hurt, right?_

_ He had protected me from many dangerous events, right?_

_ He's Natsu who confessed his love for me 3 months ago, right?_

_ He won't attack me, right?_

_ He's not a monster, right?_

"I've told you to go."

Lucy closes her eyes, and in few seconds she can barely hears Erza's and Gray's screams before that big wave of fire hit her, right on her body, scratching her skin and crushing her bones, giving her endless pain. The firestorm hit right through her, who is completely defenseless.

_He attacks me._

The storm went through her for around 10 seconds, and suprisingly Lucy is still able to stand up and maintain her consciousness. Even though everything are blur, she's still able to watch the fire around Natsu starts disappearing after Master Makarov arrives and other guild members are holding his arms. His eyes that full of hatred also disappears, it turns into his old, lovely grey eyes. The darkness around him is completely gone.

She hears people screaming her name, as her body feels so heavy and about to fall to the ground. But there's one voice that she recognized the most. The voice of that pink-haired guy, asking what just happened, and screaming her name. His voice trembles, like he's about to cry.

"Luce! Luce! Luce!"

Lucy feels her body is completely limp, but before she closes her eyes, falls to the ground and hears his frustrated scream – she steps forward, facing the pink-haired guy in front of her who was crying.

_"….__Why did you turned into a monster, Natsu__?"_

_**Please don't hate Natsu and please don't hate me for making this kind of story**__** - **__**i'll update ASAP.**_


	3. The Only Way

Monster

3 – THE ONLY WAY

_**A/N : I really hope I'm not a bad writer. ~ I got busy with college stuffs and I rarely able to spent my time writing the chapters. Sorry! I'll update two chapters now as my apology. Thank you for people who reviewed, commented, favorited, and following the story ^^;;**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

Lucy slowly opens her eyes. It's bright, and the smell is definitely the smell of the hospital. She also can barely hear the machine beside her beeping, following her heartbeat. Ugh, her eyes are really heavy. She tries to lift her arms but the pain stop her from trying.

She slowly glances around the room and finds Erza sleeping beside her. Erza's hand is holding hers tightly, even when she's sleeping. There are some scars on Erza's arm and cheeks. Lucy glances at her arms and find scars as well.

She can slightly remembers the conversation that she slightly heard when she's half-awake.

"_Master, are you sure that this is the only way?"_

"_I hope it will be not as bad as I think. But if he's really that bad, well, that's the only thing that I can do. Don't forget to tell Lucy what to do if this thing happens."_

The memories from that incident flashes inside her brain, slowly bring her to tears.

"Can I just go inside?"

"No, Happy. No."

Happy looks like he's going to cry. Pantherlily blocks him from his way, preventing Happy to go inside master Makarov's room.

"B-But Natsu is my best friend! I need to help him in condition like thi-"

"Think clearly, Happy. Think. He almost killed both of his best friends as well. You want to ends up like them? It's already 3 days and neither Gray or Lucy have wake up. If we were late just for 10 minutes last night, Gray wouldn't be with us right now."

Happy freezes, and slowly glances at the small window on the window. He can peek inside the room, but the condition is still the same. Master Makarov is standing, facing Natsu who is sitting on the chair, at the corner of the room, his palms covering his face.

"But..."

"Well, maybe if you put your ear on the door, you can barely hear their conversation.".

Happy quickly get closer to the door, and yes, Pantherlily is right! He can barely hear master Makarov's words.

"You haven't answered any questions from me, Natsu."

Natsu doesn't say anything.

Master Makarov slowly exhales, looks pretty frustrated.

"Master shouldn't push him.." whispers Happy – "what if Natsu get mad again?"

"You're right," says Pantherlily – "hey, do you know anything about what happened with Natsu? Why did he turned that.. mad?"

Happy slowly shakes his head. "I really don't know anything, anything at all... even if I'm always beside him for years, I never saw him that angry, that mad, and I also never saw those eyes before.."

"ANSWER ME, NATSU!"

Pantherlily and Happy quickly turn around and peek from a small window on the door, sticking their ears to the door as well so they will be able to hear the conversation.

Master Makarov looks angry. He was grabbing Natsu's hands that was covering Natsu's face.

"You're not going to answer anything? You decided to stay here, doing nothing?"

Happy and Pantherlily can see Natsu slowly shake his head. His hands already left his face but he's still staring at the ground, his head hanging low.

"What then? Are you going to stay here, waiting like this while your friends are dying and severely wounded because of YOU? Because you attacked them crazi-"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

Happy and Pantherlily jerks backwards as they felt a spiritual wave from the room, somehow unleashed. Natsu is glaring at master Makarov, he looks really angry.

"T-T-That eyes.." whispers Happy, trembling – "no! He can't hurt Master! We must stop him!"

Suddenly they hears a loud thump, like someone is thrown and hit the wall. Happy and Pantherlily peeks again, and finds master Makarov's arm – which have grown bigger – holding Natsu and pushing him to the wall. His hand also grabbing Natsu's scarf, which have turned into grey.

"Get rid of your hands, old man!" screams Natsu – "you pisses me off!"

The fire on Natsu's hands starts burning and suddenly he grab master Makarov's arm with his hand, burning master Makarov's arm.

Master Makarov jerks backwards as his arm starts burning, and quickly pins Natsu to the wall again with his other arm before Natsu launchs another attack.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M YOUR FAMILY!"

Happy and Pantherlily carefully examines Natsu, who just blinked. His angry eyes slowly turns into his normal eyes, now staring at master Makarov with disbelief.

"J-J-Jii-san.."

Master Makarov's eyes are staring at the floor, but when he lifts his face, Happy and Pantherlily can clearly see his expression.

He's hurt.

"...I think I understand. Even your scarf already said so."

"Master Makarov already understood?" whispers Pantherlily. Happy stares at Natsu, worried.

"Natsu Dragneel,

"with the authority that given to me as the master of Fairy Tail,

"I _banish _you from this guild, until the time that I will decide later."

A uncomfortable silence wraps the room, as Natsu freezes and stares at master Makarov blankly, so do Happy and Pantherlily.

"...What?"

"I knew this would happened." Says Makarov, his eyes are staring at the floor again.

He flicks his fingers, and suddenly two men appears beside Makarov – it seems like they have the ability to hide like ninjas and blend to the room easily. Quickly they grab Natsu's arms and lift him slowly.

"What? What are you doing? Jii-san, you must be joking, right? Hey, let me go!" shouts Natsu, struggling to escape, but the grip from the guards are really strong.

"NO! NO!" Happy screams from outside the room, pounding the door as strong as he could – "Master, don't..."

Master Makarov walks to the door then opens it, and staring at Happy and Pantherlily who looks really shocked.

"And, Happy, I forbid you to come along with Natsu for his banishment. You'll stay at the guild."

Happy stares at master Makarov in disbelief.

"M-Master! But Natsu is going to need me! I can't leave him alo-"

"You'll die. If you follow him, the chances for you to die getting bigger. And the possibility that you'll die on Natsu's hands himself is not impossible.

"He's not entirely himself."

Happy stunned as he heard master Makarov's words, and so do Pantherlily.

"Master, is this the only way?" asks Pantherlily – "sudden banishment?"

"Yes, this is the only way. Because I only knew one person, and one way that can help Natsu."

"LET ME GO! GO AWAY YOU SHITHEADS! LET ME GO!"

Master Makarov sighs as he heard Natsu's screams, his efforts to escape.

"I really don't know why Natsu got so many dark powers inside him... Even his scarf have tried hard to absorb the darkness from him but the darkness never disappeared. It started consuming Natsu everytime he's weak.."

"Natsu..." mumbles Happy, tears running on his face.

Natsu, who realizes that his effort to escape is just a waste of energy, stops screaming and struggling.

"Jii-san.." says Natsu – "can I just, see Lucy? Before I go?

Master Makarov still looking on the ground, as Natsu waiting for his answer.

"Master..?"

All of them glances at the source of the voice. It's Erza, walking towards them,

While pushing a wheelchair, with Lucy sitting on it.

"L-Lucy?" whispers Natsu.

Lucy looks really weak, her wounds are everywhere, stabbing Natsu's heart as deep as it could. She stares at Natsu, but her stare is blank.

Natsu pulling himself away from the guards, but ended up pulling the guards along with him as well. He stand up in front of Lucy, who still staring at him blankly.

"Luce..Luce, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I really don't want to-"

"Why are you still here?"

Natsu blinks. "..What?"

"I don't need you, so do Fairy Tail. Why are you still here?" says Lucy, her words don't have tone at all.

Natsu stares at her in disbelief.

"W-What..? Why? I-I'm sorry, Lucy. I know I'm guilty, I know I'm the one who hurted you, but I really don't want to. I still lo-"

"I _don't_ loveyou anymore. _Go away_. You're a _monster_. _No one_ wants you."

As those words invades Natsu's mind – crushing his soul from the head to the toe – he stares at Lucy in disbelief, but then his eyes loses its emotions. Those eyes are now in despair, hopeless.

Natsu's body becomes limp; the guards tighten their grip on him. He's not struggling anymore. The guards drags Natsu away, to the stairs.

"Lucy,

"i'm not a monster like what you thought I am."

Lucy stares at the ground as Natsu whispered. The guards drags him downstairs along with master Makarov.

"Erza, we're going to Kyuki's place. Please keep Fairy Tail safe. I'll be back in 3 days."

Erza slowly nods, her hands patting Lucy's shoulder, as Lucy's body starts trembling and she starts sobbing.

Slowly, Erza hugs Lucy from the back carefully, comforting her as Lucy's sobbing become louder and uncontrollable.

"He'll be back, Lucy... and you won't need to lie to him again like this time."


	4. Kyuki

Monster

_**4 – KYUKI**_

_**A/N : Maybe it'll be pretty hard to understand it. I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^;; You'll meet the OC here. Maybe one day I'll post my fanart of her.**_

_** DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy characters belong to Hiro Mashima. This story is purely made from my idea and my brain.**_

"We're here."

Master Makarov peek from the window, examining the condition on the outside. Yes, this is Sacht Mountain. This is where _she _lives.

Master Makarov slowly glances at Natsu, who was tightly banded with rope on the seat. Natsu didn't say anything since he got inside the carriage, he's staring at the floor all the time. His face don't have any emotions at all.

Master Makarov can't help to feel bad about Natsu, but this is the only way that he knew. She's the expert of controlling dark powers.

The carriage stops, and the guards opens the door. Both master Makarov and Natsu glances at the view outside.

They're at the peak of a mountain, trees are surrounding them. There's a pretty big house in front of them. The house looks maintaned, with some poles and sandsacks at the front yard.

The door of that house suddenly opens, and someone peeks from inside. Master Makarov quickly order his guards to keep an eye on Natsu, as he step outside and walk to the house.

After few minutes, master Makarov send signals to the guards to let Natsu out. As Natsu steps outside, master Makarov walk towards him with someone following him from the back.

Natsu narrows his eyes, trying to get a clearer focus on that person.

_A woman?_

Yeah, it's a woman. A pretty tall woman, with curvy body and spiky, short hair. Her hair is red, her glare is sharp and her eyes is pretty big. As she get closer, Natsu finds some scars on her face. Scary, but still beautiful.

"Natsu, she's Kyuki. Kyuki, this is Natsu."

Natsu glances at her, eyeing on her carefully. She stares at him and examining him as well.

"Hello. I'm Kyuki." She says, her eyes still on Natsu.

"Name's Natsu." Says Natsu.

She keep staring at him, examining him from head to toe.

"What have you done to yourself? Darkness almost consume your whole body and soul."

Natsu's eyebrows twitches.

"Darkness?"

She smirks. "Of course it's darkness. You attack your closest friend merciless without knowing why? And your eyes, it's hollow."

Master Makarov coughs. "Well. Natsu, I'm going to leave you here until you get rid that dark powers from your body."

"What?" says Natsu in disbelief – "with this woman?"

"She's the only one who can help you!" shouts master Makarov – "I can't cleanse dark powers easily, especially when it's almost consume your whole body. Kyuki can do that."

Natsu exhales. "So, I'm going to stay with her?"

"Yes." Says master Makarov – "she's an ex- dark mage that have found the light. She's the expert about controlling and cleansing dark powers.".

Master Makarov glances at Kyuki, who still busy examining Natsu.

"Kyuki, I need to go back as soon as possible. Please help him." Says master Makarov – "I believe in you."

Kyuki smiles brightly. "Of course, sir. I will."

"See you, Natsu. Control yourself." Says master Makarov – "You're not allowed to go back to the guild if the dark powers still able to posess you. We'll do anything to stop you if you try to go back with that darkness still clinging inside you."

He steps inside the carriage, and on the next minuete, the carriage leaves the mountain.

"Weak boy." Mumbles Kyuki as the carriage left – "easily consumed by dark powers. You're weak."

Natsu glares at her. This is their first meeting and she's already like this?

"I'm not weak." Says Natsu – "I – I just didn't know why I attacked my friends."

"Because you're a weak shit." Says Kyuki – "i don't care if you were taken care by dragon or whatsoever, but you're still a weakling. I think the dragon that took care of you is a weak dragon as we-"

Kyuki blinks and quickly jump backwards, as Natsu starts attacking her with fire. He looks really angry.

_Yes, those eyes. I'm succesfully provokes him._

"Keep your mouth shut, bitch!" screams Natsu, as he unleash his attacks. Kyuki keeps evading, but also trying to get closer to Natsu.

"What? I'm telling you the truth. If you're weak, than the one who had taught you of course a weakling as well, right?"

Natsu roars as he unleash more attacks that more dangerous than the previous attacks.

_Right, darkness will easily take over people who are emotional.._

Kyuki keeps evading while examining Natsu at the same time, from head to toe, until she finds his scarf.

_That scarf...!_

_ The scarf that I've been looking out for years.._

Suddenly Kyuki stops evading, and stand up on one spot, keeps examining Natsu while he runs towards her, his hands full of burning, dangerous fire.

"Die in hell, bitch!"

Natsu leans forward to attack, when suddenly a weird energy wave lashes out and throwing him away. His fire starts disappearing, even when he tried to put it back on. The anger inside him also slowly disappears, leaving him confused, didn't know about what he just did. He carefully land on the ground, holding his head.

"You won't be able to use any attacks on me now." Says Kyuki – "this is my power. I create waves and invisible shield that will make any magic powers vanish. You're in my range right now and you won't be able to use any magic at all.

"I-I really don't want to attack you at all! I really do! That thing controlled me again, I'm sure of it!"

Natsu grumbles, as Kyuki walk towards him, and starts caressing his arms and cheeks.

Suddenly she pull off Natsu's scarf – the one that Igneel gave to him – until the scarf is completely on her hand, leaving Natsu's neck bare, without any fabrics that used to covering his neck.

"W-What? What are you doing?"

"This is our solution."

Natsu's eyebrows twitches as he heard Kyuki's words.

"What? Igneel's scarf is the solution?"

Kyuki slowly nods as she caress the scarf.

"I know this scarf. I've studied about it. This scarf is able to absorb dark power, right? Because of this thing, you'll always able to get back to normal after the dark power controlled you. It absorbs your dark powers,little by little."

Natsu snorts. "I knew that scarf is able to absorb dark powers, but if it really able to absorb dark powers, why the dark powers still able to controlled me?"

"Because this scarf got limits!" yells Kyuki – "don't get really emotional, seriously. If you get emotional, the dark powers will easily controls you."

Natsu raises his eyebrows and slowly nods. "I-I see.

"This scarf got limits? What do you mean?"

"As I told you," says Kyuki – "this scarf is able to absorb dark powers. But it have limits, this scarf only able to absorb dark powers in certain limit. I see that this scarf absorbed Zeref's attack once."

"Y-Yes! How do you know it?"

"The dark powers not easily disappeared. It still left inside this scarf, I can feel Zeref's dark powers here." Says Kyuki – "Meanwhile, this scarf have limits. Zeref's powers are still in it, and now the dark powers– which I'm sure are collected because of you fighting too many dark magicians and monster – are absorbed inside this scarf as well to protect you during the fights. The 'container' is almost full, it almost unable to absorb any dark powers again.

"Instead of absorbing, the dark powers starts leaking. It leaks, and absorbed by your own body. That's why darkness slips inside your body and starts controlling you. The color of this scarf is getting darker as well, showing that the darkness inside it are too much already."

"I-I don't really understand." Says Natsu – "so, the conclusion is , Igneel's scarf are getting weaker, and the dark powers that the scarf always contains, starts leaking and absorbed by my own body. That's why I'm being like this?"

"You're right." Says Kyuki – "that's why, to erase that darkness, we should throw this scarf away."

Natsu glares at Kyuki in disbelief.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T! It's the only thing that Igneel left for me! I can't dispose it! I still need to find Igneel!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" says Kyuki, trying to calm Natsu – "think about it! You want the dark power controls you again?"

Natsu gulps, then inhales deeply and exhales, calming himself.

"But it's Igneel's and I can't just throw it away!"

"But.." says Kyuki – "Well, yeah, throwing this thing away will easily get dark powers off from your body...but now, inside yourself, dark powers already spreading out. It already growing inside you."

"Seriously?" says Natsu in disbelief. "So throwing the scarf won't do anything?"

Natsu starts getting worried. If it won't do anything, this dark powers will stay inside him and he won't be able to go back to Fairy Tail_..._

Kyuki stops talking, it looks like she's trying to think seriously.

"..Well, there's still a way." Says Kyuki – "but it'll be hard.."

"What? What is it?" shouts Natsu – "I'll do anything as long the dark powers will get off from me so I'll be able to back to Fairy Tail!

"The only way to get that darkness out from you, is with this scarf." Says Kyuki, lifting the scarf – "but now it cannot absorb any dark powers. The dark powers will leaks instead and spreading everywhere if it faces another dark powers."

"Well? So what do I need to do?"

Kyuki stares at the scarf for seconds, and slowly she lifts her face.

"We'll purify this scarf, throwing out the darkness inside it , so it'll be pure and able to absorb the darkness inside you again."

Natsu smiles brightly. _There's hope!_

"Well then! It's your job to purify it, right!"

"Purifying this thing is not easy! That's why i said that it'll be hard!" yells Kyuki. Natsu jerks and quickly nods.

Kyuki get her eyes back on the scarf, examining it from every sides.

"You'll need to find some materials, and elements, so I'll be able to purify it."

Natsu's eyebrows twitches.

"So, I need to have a trip to find the materials for it?"

Kyuki slowly nods. "Can you do it? The materials are really hard to get, you'll need to face various dangerous encounters. Monster, dark magicians, bad things that able to kill you as well."

Natsu stares at the ground, as the memory of Fairy Tail members, and his friends flashing inside his brain. The memories of master Makarov, Happy, Erza, Gray...

_Lucy..._

"So? Are you going to do this 'purifying' plan or not?" asks Kyuki, snapping Natsu out from his busy mind.

Natsu lift his face – his eyes are serious, focused, and determined.

"i will. Tell me the materials and things that I need to find."

Kyuki slowly smiles.

"All right. I'll get my books."

_**Sorry if it's confusing I purely made this story from the ideas inside my brain, so I'm really sorry if there's anything that completely different from the manga. And I think I will get busy for few months because of college, so maybe I won't update often..**_


	5. Soul Shadow

Monster

Chapter 5 – Shadow

_**A/N : Sorry for my disappearance in the last few months.. college is just unbelievable. I'm in a long holiday now so finally I'm able to update! ^^ I did pretty inspired by Persona series. Well, I played that game for 3 days straight so it invaded my brain easily.**_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. The idea is completely from my brain. I never steal it from anyone or copy anyone._

_**Sorry for grammar mistakes!**_

Natsu take a deep breath as he finished slaying mutated tigers behind him. He slowly glances at his palm that indeed stained by blood. He must killed those tigers slowly, because he need their eyes in perfect condition, not burned.

Happy flying slowly beside Natsu, eyeing at the pile of dead mutated tigers, if in any case one of it wakes up and attack Natsu from behind. Natsu opens the little pocket that given by Kyuki on the day they started their journey, and counts the eyes. It's 22, and all that he need is 25 eyeballs for that 'purifyer'.

"How much have you got, Natsu?"

Natsu lifts his head as he heard Kyuki's voice that getting closer. Kyuki's hands are stained by blood as well, and on her palm, there are five eyeballs that still in perfect condition.

Natsu grins, so do Happy. "We reached the minimum quota, then."

Kyuki smiles, then put the eyeballs inside the pocket. She take the pocket and put it inside a tightly-locked box, filled with materials that they have collected since three days ago. It's almost complete; 500 grams of rainbow snakes's skin, three pieces of the poisonous blue apples, one litre of the holy turquoise water, and now they got 25 pieces of mutated tigers's eyeballs. Now the only thing left is the heart of the famous creature, the Soul Shadow.

"We only got one thing to face – "says Kyuki, while pouring water to her hands and Natsu's hands to rinse the blood – "the famous Soul Shadow. Luckily, its nest is not too far from here, it's right across that hill. But since that thing is well-known as a really tough creature, we shou-"

Kyuki grunts as Natsu dashes in front of her, running to the hill. Happy flying beside him, trying to catch up with him.

Kyuki quickly dashes and stop in front of Natsu and block him from his way.

"Oi, idiot. Are you not listening?"

"What is it?" ask Natsu – "we need to hurry. I need to hurry."

"Oh yeah, yeah, you need to hurry. Then your grim reaper will be in hurry as well." Says Kyuki – "this is not an ordinary thing, it's not like those creatures that we have defeated! Soul Shadow is really dangerous! You got emotionally unstable, they'll kill you in instant. They're looking for your unstability. They're looking for the time when you're weak emotionally, and they'll just suck your soul and leave your dead body around! "

"I've faced many dangerous things before." Says Natsu – "now, please get away."

"No. Do I need to repeat? This thing is not an ordi-"

Kyuki shuts her mouth as she sees the dark eyes appears. Natsu glares at her – again, controlled by the darkness inside – while his hands starts burning with fire.

"N-Natsu?" whispers Happy, panic.

"Fuck. Off."

Kyuki narrows her eyes. This is bad. To defeat Natsu's attacks while he's in this condition, she needs great amount of power and now her power is not at its maximum, since she already spent it on so many monsters and creatures behind.

Kyuki slowly steps aside. Getting in a fight with Natsu right now is clearly not a good choice. Kyuki quickly slaps Natsu and use her magic to blow the fire on Natsu's hands.

"Snap out of it, stupid."

As the darkness lifted from his eyes, Natsu blinks and quickly curses.

"It appears again, huh.."

"We'll finish this quick, aye?" says Happy, comforting Natsu.

Natsu slowly nods, and continue walking to the hill. Kyuki follows silently behind him, eyeing everything carefully.

* * *

"This? This is its nest?"

Natsu, Happy, and Kyuki looks around as they arrive at the place across the hill. It's a forest – dark, and cloudy – like it'll going to be raining soon. And everything is purple and black, some of plants are indigo but nothing got bright colors.

"Totally right." Kyuki mumbles, as her eyes eyeing the trees and ground carefully – "everything's dark. Perfect place for shadows to hide."

Natsu steps forward, his eyes looking around, looking for any presence of this Soul Shadow. The darkness getting thicker as he steps more farther from the entrance of the forest.

"I barely can see anything.." mumbles Natsu. He rise his hand and quickly put some flames on his hand – at least now he can see 2 meters in front of him.

"Can you see anything? My flames are not really eff-"

Natsu stop talking as he turned around and find out that he's alone. There's no Kyuki, even Happy is also not there. Natsu's eyes gets narrow, as he waves his burning hand, looking for Kyuki and Happy.

"Shit…"

Natsu starts running back to the entrance, wants to look for Kyuki and Happy, when suddenly his flames blown off by a really strong wind that attacks his body and face heavily.

Natsu grunts as he tries to put his flames back on, but the wind keep attacking and putting his flames off for countless times.

Natsu grits his teeth, then put a really big flames on his hand, the big flames he only use to attack almighty enemies. The flames makes the place bright, clearing the darkness.

"FUCK OFF!" he shouts angrily, as he turns around to the source of the wind.

But as he sees what's in front of him, his eyes get widener, his jaw drops, he's frozen.

"N-Natsu?"

Said the blonde girl in front of him, who looks really fragile and also surprised at the same time. She looks like she haven't recovered fully from her illness, some wounds on her body is still shown.

Natsu trembles, speechless. Lucy is the least person he expected to be appear right now, even if he really wants to see her. That face that he always love to caress, that blonde hair that he always love to played with, and those wound that he created. It's Lucy who standing in front of him right now.

"L-L-L-Lucy?!"

The girl slowly smiles as Natsu weakened his flame. She tries to reach Natsu but ended up falling to the ground because of her weak state. Natsu quickly catch her and put her on his embrace.

"Why..? You're still sick, you're still wounded.. why are you here?" whisper Natsu. Even if he's kind of angry and panic because of her presence, but he couldn't help to not being happy to see her. Especially, she didn't reject him like the last time she did when he asked for forgiveness.

The girl shakes her head. "I want to see you.. I miss you…"

Natsu tightened his embrace. "I miss you more. More than anything and anyone."

The girl suddenly flinches and mumbling, it seems like she's in pain. Natsu quickly get his hug loose and caress her cheek.

"A-Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Lucy?"

She slowly shakes his head. "No, it's just…. The wounds getting painful.." she says – " but it's okay. It's nothing compared to my happiness from meeting you. Finally I found you."

"Are you.. have been searching for me?"

She nods. "I ran away, I cannot hold it any longer. I just got this feeling that I must see you.. oh gosh, this is embarrassing." She pouts – "but yeah, I just really missed you. Hehe. That banishment thing, it really makes me devastated.."

Natsu smiles. "Lucy, I-I'm really sorry about everything that I've done.. I don't even know why I got raged last time, but now I know the reason and I'll put an end to this. So I will never go berserk like that again and I will not hurt anyone again."

She caress Natsu's face and smiles. "T-Thank you…"

Suddenly she fall on her knees to the ground, while holding her wrist. Natsu quickly squats and hold her cheeks.

"L-Lucy? What's wrong?! What is it?!"

Natsu try to stare at Lucy's eyes, but she keeps staring downwards to her wrist. Slowly Natsu follows her stare and his eyes grow widener as he sees what happens.

"Bleeding?! How could be..?!" says Natsu panic, as he sees the blood keep coming out from her wrist. It's like she got a wide cut on her wrist and the cut is opened. Natsu stares at his vest that also already covered in blood that keeps dripping.

"A-ah, it's okay.."she says – "I know this will be happened.."

Natsu stares at her in disbelief. " You've been BLEEDING?! From where do you got this cut?! Branches? Trees? Animals?!"

She slowly chuckles.

"O-Of course from you.. It's the cut from that incident, but it's just too big so it took a really long time to completely dried and healed.

"I knew that walking through forest only going to make this cut gets severe.."

Natsu's eyes looking everywhere, he put Lucy on his lap. Quickly he take his vest off and try to stop the bleeding by put his vest around the cut. But the bleeding surprisingly won't stop, the blood starts dripping to the wet ground.

Natsu stares at her in horror as he sees her lips starts getting white, her face is already completely pale.

"N-No. Lucy, NO! NO! You can't die.. "

She slowly chuckles as she caress Natsu's cheek.

"At least I've seen you .. when I thought I will never see you again.. I still love you even after all of the wounds you have gave to me."

Natsu grits his teeth in angry and panic as he see her writhing in pain. Tears starts building on his eyes, his body trembles. It's painful. It's like something is pulled out from his body. It's like something in his body is missing, is destroyed, is gone….

Natsu's eyes get widener when suddenly the girl on his lap thrown away to another side of the forest with a strong magical sphere.

"LUCY!" Natsu quickly try to stand up, but he feels dizzy and powerless, making himself fall to the ground. Suddenly it feels like his breath are taken away, it's very difficult to get some air even when he's in a forest.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, IDIOT!"

Natsu slowly glances at the source of the voice. It's that spiky-haired woman again.

"Natsu? Natsu, are you okay?" Happy's voice echoing through Natsu's mind, as Happy slowly poking him and checking him.

"L-Lucy.. where is she.." mumbles Natsu.

"Natsu…" mumbles Happy sadly – "I don't think – "

"Natsu, are you okay….?"

That small voice from the corner of the forest catches their attention. Kyuki glares at the voice owner.

But suddenly, the voice moves and already beside Natsu.

"Are you okay..? Who is she?"

Natsu reachs out to the girl, trying to check on her. "Lucy..? I'm okay, yo-"

"W-Wah!" shouts Happy panic, quickly pulling Natsu away. Natsu who pulled away quickly glares at Happy.

"Happy! It's Lucy! Why are yo-"

"No, it's not! You've been trickened!"

"Trickened by what?! Don't speak nonsense!"

Natsu quickly turns away when he hears the explosion behind him , right on the position of that girl.

Kyuki grab the wrist of the girl, and pull her away with her.

"Idiot! This is your Lucy? Ha?!"

Natsu's eyebrows winced as he sees Kyuki grabbing that bleeding wrist.

"Stop it! She'll die if you ke – "

"Yes… I'll die! If I'm able to die!"

Natsu's eyes grow widener as he sees her eyes turned into bright yellow, an unhuman eye color. The wrist Kyuki have been grabbing starts turning into black particles, blending away with darkness, like how shadows always been.

_Yellow eyes. Soul Shadow._

"You won't get away."

Just before the upper body turning into the particles, Kyuki strikes with her punch that enveloped with bright sphere to the chest of the Soul Shadow. Loud screams echoing around the forest, as the body of fake Lucy starts disappearing to the air.

The screams's echo starts disappearing, and at the same time, Natsu is able to breathe easily again.

The forest fall silent, all of them didn't say anything. The voice of Kyuki's steps towards Natsu is the only voice.

"I got the heart." Says Kyuki, quickly put it inside a glass box and put it inside her big box that contains everything that they have gathered. "Getting that scarf in normal condition will be done soon."

"Natsu…?" ask Happy slowly – "are you okay?"

Natsu grits his teeth, then punch the ground as strong as he could.

"You're careless. You didn't keep your brain and mind safe. You let it touched you and easily sucked almost half of your soul. Seriously, did you always completely let your guard off or something when you are alone? You walked so fast and you left us behind. Right when you're alone, you're easily attacked by enemy."

Natsu keeps silent.

"But that thing turned into something I couldn't resist.."

"Well, that's Soul Shadow! I've told you before to be careful! You got unstable emotions and ended up like that.. imagine if I and Happy didn't find you right on time. You'll dead. With that fake Lucy of yours."

"Now, now…" says Happy – "let's just go back. We're finished, now we'll just leave the rest up to you, right, Kyuki-san?"

Kyuki nods in enthusiasm. "We'll get that scarf healed soon."

Even when he's so angry with Kyuki's words, listening to the news that the scarf will be healed soon and the darkness inside him will be lifted up soon, Natsu can't help to not smile.

"Yosh, let's go! Let's get this darkness shit inside of me gone away!"

Happy and Kyuki smiles, as they helps Natsu to stand up and walk away from the forest.

_**A/N : I'll try to upload the update ASAP. Thank you for sticking with this story, thank you for the good reviews and for the hate as well **_


End file.
